1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to the field of hard disk drives.
2. Background Information
Hard disk drives contain a plurality of transducers that are magnetically coupled to rotating magnetic disks. The transducers can write and read information onto the rotating disks by magnetizing and sensing the magnetic field of the disks, respectively. The transducers are integrated into heads that are part of a head gimbal assembly (HGA). The HGAs are typically attached to an actuator arm that is pivotally mounted to a base plate of the drive.
Information is typically stored within a plurality of data sectors. The data sectors are located within annular tracks of the disks. The actuator arm has a voice coil that is coupled to a magnet assembly mounted to the base plate. The voice coil and magnet assembly together create a voice coil motor. The voice coil motor can be energized to pivot the actuator arm and move the transducers to different annular tracks of the disks. The disks, actuator arm and voice coil motor are typically assembled into an enclosed housing commonly referred to as a hard disk assembly (HDA).
The heads are coupled to electrical circuits that are mounted to a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board is sometimes mounted to the outside bottom surface of the HDA housing. The printed circuit board typically has an electrical connector that plugs into a connector of the HDA.
The printed circuit board is typically handled by an operator(s) during the assembly or testing process of a hard disk drive. An operator may come into contact with the electrical connector and generate an electrostatic discharge (ESD) that damages the electrical circuits on the board. Dielectric tape has been placed over the connector to prevent electrostatic discharge into the circuits. It has been found that the tape does not always fully adhere to the connector and thus does not prevent ESD. Additionally, the tape is cumbersome to apply and remove and thus slows down the assembly process.
A protective cap for an electrical connector of a hard disk drive. The protective cap can be placed onto a top surface of the electrical connector to prevent electrostatic discharge on the disk drive through the connector.